Youkai in Middle Earth
by HieiXKagome666
Summary: Fate and time are fickle things. One girl learns it the hard way as she is thrown into the world of Middle Earth, where hobbits, dwarves, elves, and other mystical creatures dwell. She joins Bilbo in his quest.


**Youkai in Middle Earth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or The Little White horse or any other animes or shows mentioned in this fic. I wish I did but I don't. I hope everyone who reads this fic likes it ;) Its just an idea that popped into my head after reading a few fanfics. P.S_ I won't copy anyone's ideas, I have my own that I'm dying to try out.**

**Summary; Time is a fickle thing, as is Fate and Destiny. One girl finds out the hard way as she is caught in Fate's meddling plans. Being born in a world of cruelty and harshness, she is astonished when her life turns upside down and she is pulled into the world of Middle Earth. She meets Bilbo and The rest of the group. One thing's for sure, everything's changing with her around for the ride. **

**At the De noir castle**

''So that's what you think of me huh? Well, I don't care anymore what anyone thinks of me. You're a jerk and I am done picking up all your mistakes and fixing them. I'm done and this is over,'' she said, keeping her voice quiet but deadly. Her now ex boyfriend, Conan, watched her in surprise. All eyes were centered on the previously perfect couple. Robin De Noir watched his sister, keeping an eye on Conan in case he tried anything. His sister, Raven, had walked into the kitchen and heard Conan calling her names as he flirted with the kitchen maids. His sister had finally called him out on it and broken their relationship. Her dark blue eyes spit fire as she glared at Conan. ''I'm done,'' she hissed, turning and walking out the door.

Raven De Noir was the twin sister of Robin. Like Robin, she hated their father and dressed in the same outfit as her brother to make him mad. Her dark, curly brown hair was stuffed inside her hat, making her look like a very girlish boy. Her dark blue eyes were shadowed by black khol, making her seem even prettier and her smile was contagious and promised mischief for anyone it was directed to. She wore the same red scarf as her brother, along with a collar of raven feathers, a black tanktop underneath the leather jacket and comfortable leather pants with black spiked combat boots that reached her knees. She got her name after her father found her one night in her cradle, cuddling with a raven feather and sleeping peacefully. She was born early and the doctor gave her ten days to live but to everyone's surprise, she pulled through and lived to become a beautiful, mischievious, 19-year old that could start a conversation with anyone.

An hour later, she paused outside the dining hall. Her father would be furious that she'd broken off from Conan, breaking their engagement. But she didn't care. He was already mad at her from her stunt in the woods. She had helped the Moon Princess get away by leading her home. Her feelings were clear, she wanted the Moon Princess to break the curse and save her family. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and walked inside the dining hall, her boots clanking against the floor. Silence reigned over the hall as all eyes fixed on her. She raised her head and ignored their gazes, coming to a stop by her father. ''Hello Father,'' she said and he turned, his eyes hard as they focused on her. He stood and she didn't move back, not backing down as she stared him in the eyes. His eyes flashed and he growled, glaring at her. ''You ignorant girl! Conan was more than enough for a witch like you!,'' he yelled angrily and she stiffened, raising her head to glare right back at him. ''Look at how low you've fallen. A good ruler would never call his own daughter a witch! I'm ashamed to even be your daughter,'' she said, locking eyes with him. ''You, you are just like your brother. An complete dolt,'' he scoffed, before his head snapped to the side forcefully, blood splattering against the ground. ''Don't, call my brother a dolt. I'm proud to be his twin and I'll show you your place if you ever talk about him like that again,'' she hissed, lowering her hand from where it had been raised after punching him hard.

Everyone else watched the girl with wide eyes, knowing it wouldn't go over well with her father. The servants watched the girl proudly. They had practically raised her and she had been a very shy child, very meek and obedient. Now the De Noir heir was finally raising her head proudly and standing her ground, as her mother would've. ''I won't take any more of the abuse you have given me and my dear brother over the years! And if you ever lay a hand on one of the servants again, I will make sure you regret it,'' she warned and he looked at her, blood pouring out of his nose. ''I know I look nothing like mother or you really. But you don't have to hate me because of it,'' she said, turning and starting to walk away. Her father swung and smacked her in the head. She stumbled a bit from the hit, then turned and punched him again, knocking him to the floor. Turning back around, she walked over to the table and jumped on top of it, gaining everyone's attention. ''Everyone, I have an announcement. I am hereby removing my father from the role as ruler. Instead, I am putting Robin in his place. I am leaving and I hope you the best,'' she finished, jumping off the table and landing on her feet perfectly. ''Robin, I know you will be the best ruler for our people. Have fun brother,'' she said, flashing him a smile and hugging him quickly before walking out of the castle forever.

Walking out of the forest, she smiled as her hand closed around the necklace hanging around her neck. It was pure silver with two dragons curled round each other in a heart with their wings outstretched. One had a deep, sapphire, blue gemstone while the other had a blood, ruby red gemstone. Her mother had given it to her before she left and she knew what it could do. It could take her away from Moonacre, away from all the stress and bloodshed. Her brother would be a great ruler in her absence and she wasn't worried about him. ''Take me home Mama,'' she whispered into the silence as the wind picked up and swirled around her, blocking her from everyone's view. When it died down, she was gone.


End file.
